


Back from a Run

by shardsofglass (rayoflight)



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayoflight/pseuds/shardsofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ichabod remembers what women used to smell like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back from a Run

Abbie stopped in her entryway and removed her earbuds from her ears. Still winded, she unlocked her door and there was anachronism personified, Ichabod, meandering through her living room, looking restless and uncomfortable in her modern space.

“I still find it rather odd that one would run for the purpose of recreation, but if the sciences have dictated that it is beneficial for one’s health, I cannot fault the habit.”

Abbie smiled up into those perpetually twinkling blue eyes…”It’s good for taking your mind off things too -excuse me.”

The reedy wall of a man turned slightly, allowing Abbie to pass him, his arms as usual, folded behind his back.  As she did, he inhaled deeply…

“Sorry, about the funk. I’m headed to the shower.”

_“-Funk?”_

“Body odor, smell, I know I stink.” she said with a chuckle.

Ichabod raised an eyebrow and stepped further into Abbie’s space, leaning down and forward to take a bold sniff.

“You smell of a woman after a day’s labor.  It is quite far from foul to my senses. In fact, I generally think it is the sweetest aroma known to man.”

Abbie blinked and gave him one of her queer wide-eyed scrunched faces.

“-I feared the scent lost, with this befuddling modern habit of scrubbing away one’s mortality and covering oneself in a multitude of artificial perfumes.” Ichabod said, with clear distaste. “I should think much of it is actually poison for the effect it so often has on me.  I have found myself stifled and unable to breathe without coughing and choking!”

She laughed, “Yeah for some reason plenty of people like to douse themselves in it. You're only supposed to apply to your pulse points… Neck and wrists.”

"Ah, there were some who doused themselves in perfumes in my day as well. Those who could afford it."

Ichabod took her hand and tugged her body closer to his own.

“Pardon my impropriety, but please, Abbie.  It has been two and hundred and fifty years. Allow me this minor indulgence.”

Abbie raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

He gently drew her close and stooped, bending a little as well, his sharp angular nose, a hairsbreadth away from the collar of her t-shirt.

He closed his eyes and thought of far too many inappropriate things...the salty-slick taste of a woman’s skin mid-exertions.

He wondered what Abbie’s skin might taste like.

Beyond the scent of her --heedy womanly-- she smelled vaguely of the sweets she favors. It was coming from her hair, exotic fruits from the Amazon, her “co-co-nuts” and “mane-goes”.

He sighed.

“I thank you Miss Mills. No doubt it seems quite strange to you, but the smell of you reminds me of coming home.” he says and gives a graceful tip of the head before swiftly turning away, his fingertips fluttering like a hummingbird’s wings, behind his back.

Abbie stood frowning behind him for a beat before continuing on to her shower heaven.

**  
  
**

**Author's Note:**

> I know this could read as possibly creepy and really random, but I needed this scenario. I picture Ichabod being a bit obsessed with the fact that people in general don't smell like they used to. I would also imagine that having been around Abbie when she's not-so-fresh might actually be a nostalgic trigger, if you will. I read that smell is the most effective sense to pull you back to a particular time and place.


End file.
